


Come Around Midnight

by ShadowValkyrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Community: spnkink_meme, D/s, Fluff, Id Fic, M/M, Mild S&M, PWP, Painplay, Short, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/pseuds/ShadowValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme porn. So not my fault. *shifty eyes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy id fic. No literary value whatsoever. (I'm almost sorry.) Unbeta’d, too, whoops. 
> 
> Apologies to Alice for stealing his lyrics for the title.

“Yeah, that’s good! But I know you can get me deeper than that. Come on!” Dean gives a shallow little shove of his hips, choking Cas’s moan off in his throat. They’re both kneeling on Dean’s motel bed, fugly green 70s sheets a rucked-up mess. Cas is naked in front of him, eagerly sucking down Dean’s cock. 

He’s gotten good at it quickly – Dean suspects not needing to breathe helps. But apparently, the angel’s still struggling with his vessel’s instincts a bit, not quite able to keep from gagging when Dean pushes deeper. 

“Ah, keep you hands behind your back!” The reprimand comes out harsher than he meant it, his voice wrecked with pleasure. Cas seems to love it, though, judging from the way his hips buck. He immediately has his hands clasped at the small of his back again. 

Dean would love to tie him up one of these days, but as long as he responds like that? It would be a shame. You can’t waste that kind of obedience, not coming from a being that could fry you into oblivion with half a thought if it wanted. 

“Come on, Cas, deeper,” he reminds, tugging the angel’s hair a little more sharply. 

Cas moans around him – more felt than heard – and his eyes slip almost shut. But he does as he’s told, struggling to swallow the remaining two inches. Then he’s got it, his plush, pink lips pressed up against spit-slick curls and the metal V of Dean’s zipper. 

And fuck, Dean has a hard time not losing it there and then. Hot, tight heat around him, and convulsive swallows, as if Cas is trying to get him even deeper. His hands are still clenched in Cas’s hair, and he forces himself to let go. Cas immediately uses the freedom to start bobbing up and down on his dick a little. Dean pets his hair approvingly instead of pulling, and tries to find his voice again, tell Cas how good it feels, “fuck, Cas, so damn hot,” that his mouth is the best thing in the world… 

Well, second best. “Wanna come in your ass.” Cas rhythm falters, and his eyes fly almost comically wide. Dean has had his ass this morning and hasn’t given him permission to heal, so he’s probably pretty sore right now. There’s a little sound of protest, but Dean chokes it off ruthlessly. He grins. “You should have seen that one coming.” Dean hasn’t finished anywhere else since they’ve started this thing they’ve got going, and he doesn’t want to break a winning streak. 

He waits for a moment, but Cas doesn’t tap out. Dean’s smile grows wider. “Slick yourself up.” He grabs the lube from the nightstand and throws it next to the angel without easing up on his thrusts. “And do it fast.”

Cas visibly takes a moment to focus. His hands are shaking when he remembers how to unclasp them from behind his back, and he fumbles with the plastic bottle. 

And while he is clearly hesitant at first, within half a minute of his fingers going in – starting with two at once, because that’s what Dean means when he says ‘fast’ – Cas is flushed and dripping sweat all over. Where his eyes were blown before, they’re completely hazed over now, lost to the world. Cas always thinks he doesn’t want pain, but when he gets it, he loves it like nothing else, and Dean knows that. 

Dean’s cock in his mouth looks even more obscene now, if that was possible, and Dean pulls out before he no longer has the chance. 

Cas immediately turns, offers his pink, well-opened hole to be used. “Yes, Dean, please!” the angel’s voice drops even lower as Dean pushes in. Cas’s ass is a lot less tight than his throat, and infinitely more welcoming – soft and slick and completely unresisting. 

He gives Cas a moment to pant desperately, uselessly for air, then grabs his neck and shoves his face into the mattress. The angel’s hips buck up like that’s the best thing that ever happened to him. The hotness of that is indescribable. It makes Dean feel wanted and understood in ways he’s never had with anyone else. 

Cas is trembling under him, trying to shove back onto Dean’s cock, but held back by the bruising grip on his neck and hip. 

Dean bites his lip. No longer any chance of taking it slowly: he gives a hard thrust. Another. Barely into the third he can already feel the tightening around his dick that means Cas is coming. 

There’s nothing Dean can do but follow suit, spilling his seed inside while he fucks him roughly through the spasms. 

It’s sooner than he’d wanted, and he’s tempted to smack Cas for it, but they don’t have a rule for this yet, so it wouldn’t really be fair. The only rule they do have is that Cas can’t touch himself, and he clearly didn’t, because his hands are still firmly behind his back, where they belong. It makes something deep inside Dean clench up with a happiness that has little to do with his spectacular orgasm. 

It takes him a while to come to back to his senses afterwards. To roll off and pull out and hold Cas instead of squashing him into the mattress. After some time, he strokes the hair back from Cas’s still-wet face slowly and gets the sweetest, softest smile in response. 

Dean examines him carefully, runs his hands all over the angel’s perfectly muscled body. He finds a few bruises here and there, some older, some just forming, and his mouth is puffy, but there’s nothing to worry about. He spreads Cas’s cheeks last, runs a gentle finger around the rim of his poor, abused hole. It’s loose, even with the swelling starting up, and Dean winces in sympathy. “You can heal yourself, if you like…” he says, expecting the usual relief. 

Cas’s eyes go thoughtful instead, almost calculating. “What if I don’t?” 

Dean smiles. “Gonna do you tomorrow morning anyway.” It’s both a threat and a promise, and Cas shivers deliciously in his arms. 

“I want that,” he says, a little breathless, and Dean moans at the jolt that sends right to his cock. 

“Fuck, I love you,” he whispers fervently. 

Cas smiles, warm and happy, and just kisses him.


End file.
